jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Nico Zeppeli
Nico Zeppeli (ニコ ゼプペリ, niko zepuperi), his birth name being Domenico Zeppeli (ドメニコ ゼプペリ, domeniko zepuperi) is the main character of ??? . He is also a descendant of one of Gyro Zeppeli's younger brothers. He is currently living a somewhat normal life in USA. Appearance Personality Nico tends to be cocky of his skills in spin much like one of his ancestors. If Nico meets another user of spin he will outright challenge them. He holds the up most respect for Spin and will get angered if anyone insults its practice. He tends to think a lot about spin and ways he can perfect how he uses it. If asked about it he will start to ramble on happily and explain almost everything about it. This also happens when people ask him about Hamon however, if asked about his skill he will stay silent for a while. This is because of his lack of skill in the area of Hamon. He seems to have a superiority complex of sorts as he tends to be very sarcastic and mocks others that he see as less superior then him in skill. He determines this by challenging them or watching how they speak and talk. But if someone were to prove themselves to him he will treat them as a friend and will respect them. He also dislikes being touched and will usually punch the person who does it to him or kick them. Nico has a hatred towards the Joestars because of how every Zeppeli who helps them end up dead. Due to this he tends to treat them with disrespect and will openly insult and belittle them. He even states "If for whatever reason i decided to help a Joestar i refuse to die for them!" This hatred started when he heard stories about how the Zeppelis and the Joestars would usually help each other out. But it always ended in the death of a Zeppeli. When not thinking about Spin, Hamon or his hatred for the Joestars. He is usually eccentric and makes jokes with those he considers friends. His jokes are almost always bad which make him a bit upset when he is told this. He is also very competitive and will accept almost any challenge given even if it seems impossible. Nico also has a gambling addiction which has caused him to lose a money or gain it back. Underneath all the rather arrogant and jerkish attitude Nico posses he actually finds himself to be rather lonely. Never having friends when he grew up and forced to learn and become the next in line in being the best in spin and other things the Zeppeli's can do. Because of the lack of interactions with others his own age excluding his younger sisters he doesn't know how to interact with others and acts like he's better than them. This is so that if he does make friends and in his mind if they somehow betray him he'll be ready for it and won't care. History Abilities & Powers Spin: The Spin is described as the extension of a basic property of nature. As demonstrated and explained by Gyro Zeppeli, the technique often involves the use of the phalanges, hand, wrist, elbow and shoulder, to the entire body (and beyond) in spinning a ball and/or launching it with the aim of exploiting the Magnus effect (whereby in flight, a spinning ball, by deflecting air flow, curves from its principal flight path), calculating trajectories with reference to golden rectangles in the environment. Being a Zeppeli Nico was taught since he was young on how to use Spin. Taking this very seriously Nico learned it quite fast while not being an expert he was able to use it better then most of his siblings and learners. He also carries around steel balls and wrecking balls with him so he can use them in case he gets into a problems. Ripple: The Ripple is an energy identical to the sun's rays which the human body can produce through breathing a certain undisclosed way, having the effect of producing ripples of energy propagating from the blood stream to the rest of the body and other objects in contact with it. The Ripple manifests itself as electricity-like sparks, and it can be seen by ordinary humans. Due to its identical nature to the positive energy of the Sun, the Ripple's primary uses are to heal various wounds or ailments, and combat creatures such as vampires or zombies. Living organisms can be affected by Ripple attacks but are not automatically hurt by it. Nico learned Ripple around the same time he learnt Spin. However, Nico lacks the practice and skill to use Ripple at its fullest as he can at best strengthen all of his fingers on one hand and a small objects like a strand of hair or a piece of pasta. But he makes up for his lack of ability in Ripple in Spin. Accuracy: Nico has a good accuracy being able to hit three glass bottles a good distance away from him while holding on from the horses neck. He tends to use this to show off and when he is using spin. Analysis: While not being the smartest all round Nico is very observant of opponents being able to understand stand abilities after a few minutes of fighting one. This is also one of the reasons he excel in the area of spin being able to use it at a better level then his siblings. This is also another reason he likes to gamble as he can almost always win by reading the other people at the table. At times Nico tends to explain his plans when he thinks he has an opponent on the ropes which sometimes leads to them figuring a way out. R.I.P(Rock In Peace) R.I.P (Rock In Peace): Nico's stand is R.I.P which has the ability to bring anything it touches to a perfect balance. Meaning it can allow Nico to stand an a pencil by bringing both to a perfect balance. He also combines it with his spin to allow him to stick his spin balls to a wall and it will keep spinning. He can create a sort of gravity field by brining anything towards it or pushing anything around it away. It can also cause people to spin in place for a few minutes which Nico uses as a distraction. Trivia *Nico also seems to like horse riding. * Nico looks up to his ancestors brother Gyro Zeppeli because of his usage of spin. *The name of the horse Freyja is a bit of a call out to Gyro's horse named Valkyrie. Since in mythology Freyja leads the Valkyries. Category:Vermillion King Of Mischief Category:Male Category:Males Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Stand users Category:Main Protagonist